You're Perfect For Me
by maralyn2020
Summary: Kendall Knight is forced to move to Minnesota with his family during his junior year of high school. Though things defiantly start to look up when he befriends Logan Mitchell, and eventually he falls in love with him. Even thorough the obstacles they face, they realize they can get through anything, together. AU KOGAN slash.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, sadly. Eventually slash. Don't like, don't read :)

Kendall Knight was far from happy about moving to a small town in cold Minnesota. He had friends in LA, he had a life in LA. Now he was going to have to start all over. His younger sister Katie was much more optimistic about the move, if not excited.

"Excited for our first day tomorrow big brother?" Katie asked, sitting down at their new dining room table.

"Probably not as nearly excited as you baby sister."

"Oh come on, you're attractive and sociable, you'll do fine,"

"That's not the point. The point is my best friends are back in California enjoying junior year together, and I'm _here._"

Katie shrugged and started eating her dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, which was her favorite.

soon walked into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Kids! Good you're here, you won't believe who I just talked to on the phone!" She said enthusiastically.

"Your boss saying you've been transferred back to LA?" Kendall asked.

smile didn't falter.

"No... Even better! My old friend Joanna from college, turns out she lives in town, and her son Logan, who's your age Kendall goes to your new school and will be happy to show you around tomorrow morning! Isn't that great?"

Kendall was a little in shock that his mother expected him to be happy about this.

"So you found me a tour guide? Whoop de freakin do."

"Hey no language mister. And Joanna said Logans a very nice boy and will be pleased to help you out. Who knows maybe you'll become good friends! He even plays hockey."

"You don't need to arrange new friends for me mom." Kendall groaned.

sighed. She hoped Kendall would eventually come around and try to accept living here. She didn't want to uproot her family from California, where they've been their whole lives, but she had no choice. At least one of her children were optimistic about it all.

Their mom sat down and joined her children at the table, trying to make conversation with them. Katie talked, while Kendall ate his dinner very begrudgingly.

"Alright kiddos, get a goods night sleep tonight, big day tomorrow." said as she got up after finishing her meal.

"Yes mom," both Knight children responded.

Kendall found his way to the guidance office and got his schedule printed first thing. He was supposed to be meeting the Logan kid, but he wasn't there now, and he didn't feel like waiting.

He started to walk out of the office, pulling his school map out when he ran right into someone.

Kendall merely brushed himself off but the person he ran into dropped a bunch of papers, and he was now scrambling to pick them all up. Kendall felt like kind of an ass for not helping him, but whatever.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said once he had gathered all his stuff up.

Kendall shrugged. "Don't sweat it."

Kendall then started to move past him and exit, but the guy stopped him.

"What, are you kendall?"

"Uh, yep."

"Well, um, I'm Logan, I'm supposed to show you around this morning." Logan said, sounding very unsure of himself.

Now that Kendall knew who he was, he examined him a bit more closely. Number one: Logan appeared to be a complete nerd. That was mainly assumed by the fact that he's wearing a sweater vest and khakis.

"Oh.. Well uh you don't have to." Kendall said.

"I'm have to." Logan said, clearly not overjoyed with the fact.

Kendall shrugged, and thought he might as well get this over with. Logan took his schedule and seemed slightly surprised, for Kendall was actually pretty smart. Logan would've assumed maybe not, by the way he's dressed in black skinny jeans and worn out black Vans. He wasn't trying to be stereotypical, though. He was sure Kendall probably thought he was some sort of loser. Which was sadly pretty true.

"Okay well we actually have we actually have quite a few classes together." Logan said, while still examining the piece of paper. "First is AP French, I'll show you where that is."

They finished walking through the schedule, without any sort of conversation other than Logan telling him why room is which. Kendall mainly zoned him out, even though he should probably have been paying attention, saying he needed to know this once the first bell rang.

"Okay well that's really it, so yeah." Logan said awkwardly. He kind of wanted to walk away, but he wasn't sure if he should just leave Kendall alone. Though he also didn't have the feeling Kendall wanted to hang around with him.

"Thanks for showing me around. See you in class I guess." Kendall said before walking away. Logan wasn't sure where he was going, but figured it really didn't concern him at all. He got his phone out and texted his friend Carlos to see if him, James, Camille and Jo were at school yet.

Logan headed to the cafeteria, after receiving word back from Carlos.

"Logan!" Carlos called, with his signature big bright smile. Logan waved at his friends and sat down next to James.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello Logan." Camilla said, with a very demanding tone.

Logan turned his head to Camille, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Hi...?"

"Who was that blond dude you were walking around with this morning? I saw you two when I got here." She asked, in almost an interrogational way.

"Oh... That's just Kendall. He's new, I was walking him through his schedule."

Camille nodded, but still seemed suspicious, for a reason Logan didn't know.

"Ooh was he hot?" Jo asked, to Camille, not Logan.

"I would say so."

Jo smiled to herself, and Logan had a feeling she was already devising a plan to get him to ask her out. That wouldn't be very hard though, saying Jo's a very attractive and bubbly girl.

"Why did _you _have I show him around?" James now asked.

"Well apparently our moms knew each other in college or something, so my mom asked me if I could when she found out they moved here."

"Where'd they move from? And like why? It's October, kind of a weird time to move, I think." Jo asked.

"Why are you guys asking me so many questions!" Logan exclaimed, "I literally only know his name and his schedule, that's it."

They all backed off a bit after that. They continued to talk for awhile, about nothing in particular. James mentioned he ran out of cuda man spray this morning, and considered ditching school to get more. Once the bell rang they all went to their first hour classes. Logan went to AP French, where he knew Kendall would be, too.

"Bonjour, Logan." greeted as Logan came into the classroom.

He took his usually seat, which was at the very front of the classroom.

"Oh, bonjour mademoiselle. Comment ça va?"

"Ça va bien, merci. Oh, yes, I remember now, we have a new student joining this class, he'll be sitting next to you, if that's all right. I'm not sure exactly what level he's at, and I thought since you're one of my best students, you could be of help to him."

Logan mentally sighed. Of course Kendall was going to be sitting next to him. It's not that he really cared, but it seemed like Kendall was going to never leave his side throughout the day.

As Logan was thinking of this, Kendall himself walked in, looking rather relieved. Logan assumed he probably got lost, saying he could tell Kendall was only half paying attention to the tour earlier.

Kendall walked up to and she nicely pointed him to the seat next to Logan.

"If you have any questions, feel free to let me know, and I know Logan will be more than willing to help you, too."

Kendall nodded and sat down, giving Logan a slight smile.

"So, you get here alright?" Logan asked, feeling it was the nice thing to do.

"...well, I got here, that's all that matters." Kendall said, letting on to the fact that he most definitely got lost.

"You should've been paying attention on my amazing tour." Logan said, pretending to be offended.

Kendall actually smiled this time, and Logan realized he had the most adorable dimples. Not that he found Kendall adorable, or anything like that.

"Well, it was a _bit _boring." Kendall said, playing along.

"Okay, next time I'll hire a mariachi band to follow us."

They both laughed, and they had a moment. Logan then felt bad about mentally sighing when he found out Kendall was sitting next to him. He decided he was going to give Kendall a chance. Kendall was new, knew no one yet, and needed someone to help him out. Kendall actually seemed pretty nice to Logan, and thought why not befriend him.

gave the class a reading assignment to do, with partners. Logan asked Kendall to be his partner, one because he was trying to befriend Kendall, and two because he had no friends in the class, and usually would be that one person who worked alone.

"So you moved here from Los Angeles?" Logan asked once they had started working.

"Yeah, my mom had a job transfer."

"To Minnesota?" It really didn't make much sense to Logan.

"Yep. I kind of sucks having to switch schools halfway through your high school career. But, I like it here so far." Kendall said, smiling at Logan again.

Logan fought off a blush. Why oh why was this happening. Logan was supposed to befriend Kendall, not fall for him. He was not about to get a crush on the new guy just because they're being nice.

"It really actually is a good school. People here are nice, for the most part."

That was sort of a lie. Logan knew a lot more mean people than he did nice. Thats part of the reason he decided he wouldn't come out in high school, he knew a lot of people would give him shit for it. Also, he'd really only come to terms with being gay over the summer. He wasn't ready to tell his best friends, much less the school. Though he decided the first person he would tell would be Camille. He knew she wouldn't care, and she'd probably even be happy about it. He also had a very small hunch that she was bi. There was no way Kendall was gay, Logan thought. Everything about him seems very straight, he probably even has a girlfriend back in California.

"Well I would hope they're not all asses." Kendall said jokingly.

"They're not, at least my friends and I aren't . Except James, he can sometimes be an ass. If you want you can sit with us at lunch."

Kendall lit up a bit at the offer, which made Logan feel better.

"They won't mind?"

"No not at all, one of my friends thinks your hot anyway."

Logan literally wanted to take those words back the second they left his mouth. Why the hell did he say that!

Kendall looked a little confused, if not worried, but just nodded.

"That-I-uh.. Nevermind. But yeah, it's no big deal if you sit with is."

"Ok, well thanks then. It would've sucked sitting alone."

Logan highly doubted Kendall would be sitting alone. A popular girl would probably take one look at Kendall and drag him over. Kendall didn't need all the superficial preps though, Logan decided. He needed real friends here, like.. Logan.

Sorry it kind of stopped awkwardly...So yeah this was mainly Logan's thoughts and such, but it'll be more Kendall next chapter. Hope you like it! (And it will eventually be Kogan ;) obviously)


End file.
